A Different Path
by clemsongirl26
Summary: Madison James couldn't let go of her mother's past. She goes to Charming looking for answers, but what she finds is so much more than she ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to Charming!_

Squinting her eyes, Madison James sped past the sign that welcomed her to her mother's hometown.

"What am I doing here?" she mumbled as she drove through the town. It had been nearly five months since her mother died in a car accident. As she had been cleaning out the attic at her mom's house, she'd found a box full of photos and a very detailed journal about her mother's life in Charming. Through this journal, Madison discovered that her mother had left Charming when she found out she was pregnant. Madison had never known her father was, and her mother had always told her that he died before she was born.

There were too many unanswered questions about the past, and Madison had struggled with letting the past go. But, being a lawyer, Madison was used to digging for evidence and she just couldn't let this go. She knew from what she'd read in her mother's journal that she was walking into a dangerous place. The journal had detailed the illegal activity of the motorcycle club, Sons of Anarchy. Her mother had been what she called a croweater. Madison cringed at the thought of her mom being involved with anything illegal. Grace James had always kept Madison on the straight and narrow.

Seeing the sign for the Teller-Morrow garage, Madison slowed down. She'd debated with herself for weeks now about how she would go about doing this. After reading the journal several times, she figured her best way to get information was to contact the one person her mother mentioned as a close friend.

After parking her car in one of the parking spaces, she got out of the car and stretched. Her eyes immediately found the entrance for the office and she readjusted her sunglasses before making her way towards the building.

"Something I can help you with?"

Madison turned her head to the left to see a man with caramel colored skin smiling at her. The tattoos on either side of his head stood out against his skin.

"I'm looking for Gemma Teller," she said with a smile of her own.

"She's in the office," he replied. "You dropping your car off?"

"No," Madison answered before continuing her trek to the office. Once there, she opened the door and came face-to-face with the woman whose face she'd memorized from the photos in her mother's box. Of course, age had taken its toll on her features, but she was still a striking beauty.

"Can I help you, sweetie?" Gemma asked.

"Gemma?" Madison answered.

"Yeah. Do I know you?" Gemma countered as she arched her eyebrow at the petite, blonde standing in the doorway.

"I'm Madison James. I think you knew my mother, Grace."

"Oh my," Gemma whispered as she heard the name. "I knew Grace. She was my best friend when we were younger. How is she?"

"She died five months ago," Madison replied as she removed her sunglasses.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Gemma said as tears filled her eyes. "After she left, I never heard from her again. I've missed her so much."

"I didn't want to upset you," Madison said quietly. "I just have so many questions about my mother and her life here in Charming. I was hoping you could answer some of them for me."

"Of course, baby," Gemma said with a smile. "I have some work to do here, but we could get dinner tonight and start working on that."

"I'd like that," Madison said. "Let me give you my number. I'll be staying at the hotel downtown."

After exchanging numbers, Gemma wrapped her arms around Madison's shoulders.

"You look so much like her," she said.

"Thank you," Madison replied with a smile. "I'll see you later."

Stepping back into the sunshine, Madison put her sunglasses back on her face and made her ways towards her car. Just as she crossing the parking lot, the roar of a motorcycle came closer. Madison saw a man wearing a black leather kutte boasting Sons of Anarchy California pull to a stop to let her cross. She nodded at him and he returned the gesture.

Madison got behind the wheel of her car and watched the man park the bike. Before she pulled out of her parking spot, she saw him remove his helmet. His blonde locks shone like spun straw in the sunlight.

_Jackson Teller._

She'd done enough research on the Sons that she instantly recognized his face from his mug shots. She'd made it her business to know what she walking into before coming to Charming. She knew she had to tread carefully for several reasons. First of all, these guys are known criminals. Second of all, her job as a district attorney could be in jeopardy if word got out that she had associations with these guys.

_What am I doing?_ She thought again as she got back on the main road. Her curiosity about her mother's life is what got the better of her. Maybe Gemma Teller could shed some light on why her mother left Charming, and she might even know who Madison's father was.

_Here goes nothing._


	2. Chapter 2

"So where have you and Grace been living all these years?" Gemma asked after they placed their order.

"I grew up in San Diego. We lived in the same house my whole life," Madison replied.

"I can't believe she was still in California. She just left one day and never came back," Gemma said with a sad smile. "I can't blame her though."

"What makes you say that?" Madison asked.

"Well, Grace had fallen in love with one of the guys. He didn't have the same feelings for her. It broke her heart," Gemma answered.

"My mom never talked to me about any of this," Madison said. "All she ever really told me was that she was from Charming and that my father died before I was born."

"So you don't know who your father is?" Gemma asked.

"No clue," Madison responded. "She never would tell me his name."

"Well, honey, if your father was one of the guys from the club, then I can say that's he more than likely still alive. The only guys we've lost are John, Piney, and Opie. I'm pretty sure you aren't John's. He and Grace never interacted much. As for Piney, he was so far up Mary's ass back then, I doubt it was him," Gemma explained.

"I don't think it was John or Piney either," Madison agreed. "My mom mentioned three men in her journal."

"Who?" Gemma asked with curiosity.

"Bobby, Tig, and Chibs," Madison replied. "I couldn't really tell from her writing which one she was involved with though. She never called him by his name."

"What did she call him?" Gemma questioned before taking a sip of her water.

"Scott," Madison said causing Gemma to choke on her water. "Are you okay?"

Gemma nodded as she tried to clear her throat.

"I'm guessing you know who that was," Madison said quietly. Gemma only nodded in response. "Is he still…"

"Yes," Gemma answered as she took Madison's hand in hers. "Do you want to meet him?"

"I don't know," Madison said honestly. "I've spent years imagining my father. I don't think I want to do anything until I know for sure."

"I can totally understand that, sweetie. I'm sure he'd agree to do a paternity test," Gemma said with a smile.

"We'll see," Madison said as the waiter approached with their food. After making sure they were settled, the waiter left to get refills for them.

"So my mom mentioned in her journal that you have a son," Madison said.

"I do. His name is Jackson, but we call him Jax. I had another son, but he would have been born after your mom left. His name was Thomas. He died when he was a kid from a heart condition," Gemma explained.

"Oh, Gemma. I'm so sorry," Madison said sympathetically.

"Thank you, Madison," she said with a small smile.

"Does Jax work at the shop?" Madison asked.

"He does. I think you might have run into him in the parking lot today," Gemma replied.

"Oh, was he the one on the bike who let me pass by?" Madison asked.

"That was him. He came in and asked who you were," Gemma said with a grin.

"Oh," Madison said quietly. "So I'm guessing he's in the club?"

"Yes," Gemma replied with a laugh. "He's the president."

"Wow," Madison said. "Pretty big role there."

"Oh yeah. He's perfect for it though. It has caused some problems with his personal life. He and his wife divorced about a year ago. They'd been high school sweethearts, and then she left for about ten years. They reconnected when she moved back. But, Tara never really could get a feel for the club life. Jax has had it hard since they divorced. Tara moved a few hours away and she took their sons with her. Jax has them every other weekend, but it's killing him," Gemma explained.

"That must be hard," Madison agreed.

"I guess you probably read a good bit about club life in your mom's journal," Gemma said.

"Yeah, I did," Madison said. "I definitely think it takes a special person to be able to live this life."

"It does," Gemma agreed. "So what is your plan here, sweetheart?"

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"Well, you have an idea of who your father is. If he turns out to be your father, are you going to try to get to know him? Or, are you going to be like your mom and Tara and run?" Gemma asked.

Madison thought a minute before replying.

"Gemma, I know you've been hurt by my mom and Tara leaving. I can't promise you that I won't leave either. I work for the district attorney's office in San Diego. If I want to keep my job, I'm going to have to play this carefully. If my father is a member of SAMCRO, then I'm going to have to rethink some things. I want to know him, but I don't know if I'm cut out for this life either."

"Well, you need to figure that out. I can promise you, that your father will want to be part of your life. He's not going to just let you walk away to never be heard from again," Gemma said quietly.

"I was afraid of that," Madison said. "But I have to know who he is, Gemma."

"I know, baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows and favorites! Obviously this story is slightly AU. I do not own anything from SOA. **

**Madison meets Jax in this one…Enjoy! **

The next day Madison and Gemma had planned to have lunch in town, but Gemma called that morning to say that she had no one to cover the office. Madison volunteered to bring lunch to Gemma instead. After going through her files again, Madison went to pick up lunch for her and Gemma. When she pulled into to the Teller-Morrow parking lot, she was greeted by the same caramel-skinned man as the day before.

"You're back," he said with an easy smile.

"That I am," Madison replied. "I'm Madison, by the way."

"Juice," he said as he reached out to take the bags from her hands. "Let me get that for you. Gemma is in the clubhouse."

"Thank you," Madison said as they headed towards the clubhouse. When they walked through the door, Madison took in the clubhouse with an observant eye. One thing that stuck out to her was the wall with all of the mug shots. She instantly recognized Juice, Jax, and several others.

"Where's mine?" a man asked as Juice placed the bags of food on the counter. Madison set the drinks on the counter beside the bags.

"I actually picked up several things. Help yourself," Madison said with a smile directed at the man behind the bar.

"Well, aren't you a sweetie," the man said. "The name's Tig."

"Hi, Tig. I'm Madison," she replied as she took his outstretched hand.

"You look familiar," Tig said as he studied her face.

"Tig, quit hitting on the girl. She's young enough to be your daughter," Gemma said as she appeared around the corner. Madison's eyes widened as she looked at Gemma.

"So is this Madison?"

Madison turned to see Jax Teller coming from the same direction his mother had just come. He was wearing a white t-shirt with his kutte and jeans.

"Yes, baby. This is Madison James," Gemma said as began pulling food out of the bags. "You didn't have to bring all this."

"Oh, I knew the guys would be here. It didn't seem fair to eat in front of them," Madison said as Jax walked towards her.

"She really is a sweetheart," Tig said with a big smile on his face. "Can we keep her?"

Everyone laughed at his comment. Gemma and Tig began serving up the food as Madison turned her attention to Jax who had come to stand beside her.

"How do you like Charming?" Jax asked as he watched the petite, blonde-haired, green-eyed woman beside him. She seemed familiar to him somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"It's been charming so far," she replied with a smirk. Her comment caused a bark of laughter to escape Jax's mouth.

"I can see why my mom likes you so much," he said. Before anything else could be said, the arrival of two other men caused the crowd to get louder.

"What do we have here?" a man with a Scottish accent asked his took in the spread of food on the bar.

"Madison brought us lunch," Juice said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Who the hell is Madison?" the Scottish man asked as he looked around until his eyes landed on the unfamiliar woman in the room.

"Hi," Madison said quietly as Gemma came to stand beside her. Judging by Gemma's quick reaction to the man's entrance, Madison could only guess that he was the man her mother had called Scott. It all made sense to her now. The man stared at her for several seconds before speaking.

"You look familiar, love," he said as he came closer.

"I'm Chibs," he said as he extended his hand to her. Madison stared at him briefly before placing her hand in his. It was all she could to do to keep tears out of her eyes. She was shaking hands with a man that could very well be her father.

"Nice to meet you," Madison replied before dropping his hand. Chibs nodded at her and then went to fix his plate.

"You okay?" Gemma asked quietly as Madison stared at the man who had just rocked her world.

"I think so," Madison whispered in reply. "It's him, isn't it?"

"Yes," Gemma said as she placed her arm around Madison's shoulders.

"Everything okay?" Jax asked as he came up to the women.

"Yes, baby," Gemma said.

"I think I need some fresh air," Madison said as she stepped between the mother and son to head towards the exit. Gemma and Jax stared after her.

"Is she okay?" Jax asked. Gemma just pulled her son into the meeting room and closed the door.

"Her mother was Grace James. She was a croweater here back when you were just a baby. She and I got to be really close. Grace and Chibs had a thing going on for a while, but things ended when Grace wanted more. She left Charming not long after that, and no one ever heard from her again. She was pregnant when she left. Madison grew up thinking that her father died before she was born. When Grace died a few months ago, Madison found a journal that Grace had written. It led her here. She's pretty sure Chibs is her father," Gemma explained.

"Damn," Jax breathed. "Have you said anything to Chibs?"

"No, not yet. Jax, I don't know if Madison will stick around. She's not comfortable with club life," Gemma said.

"How does she even know about club life? She didn't grow up here," Jax questioned.

"She works for the district attorney's office in San Diego. She knows more than you think," Gemma said.

"Shit," Jax said quietly.

"She's smart, Jax. Madison won't do anything to ruin her career, but I'm afraid that means that she'll run as soon as she can. Chibs needs to know," Gemma said.

"Mom, you don't need to meddle in this. Madison needs to make up her mind about things. Besides you don't know for sure that she's Chibs' kid," Jax said in warning.

"Come on, Jax. She may look like her mom, but there's something about her that just screams Chibs," Gemma said in exasperation.

"Mom, I'm serious. Stay out of it," Jax warned again before leaving the room. He headed straight for the exit. Once outside, he looked around until he saw the blonde sitting on a picnic table.

"You okay?" Jax asked as he approached her.

"I don't know," Madison answered honestly. Jax hated that her eyes were covered by her sunglasses.

"Mom filled me in. That's some serious shit," Jax said as he sat beside her.

"She told you everything?" Madison asked in surprise. Jax looked over to see the look of surprise on her face.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I guess you want me to leave now," Madison said as she looked at him.

"Why would I want that?" Jax asked.

"We operate on opposite sides of the law, Jax," Madison replied.

"Are you here to investigate us or prosecute one of us?" Jax questioned.

"No," Madison answered.

"Then, we don't have a problem. Listen, Maddie, if Chibs is your father, then you're part of SAMCRO. We take care of what's ours," Jax said as he placed his left hand on her knee. Madison stared at him for a minute.

"My mom used to call me Maddie," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Jax said quietly.

"It's okay. It's nice to hear someone else say it," Madison replied. "Jax, I don't want to cause any problems here. I just wanted to get answers. My mom kept so much from me, and I just had to know."

"I know what it's like to be kept in the dark. I'm telling you now, Maddie, you don't want to keep this from Chibs. He's a good a man, and I can promise you that he'll be thrilled to know you're his daughter. I know you're in a tough position with your job, but family comes first," Jax said as he squeezed her knee.

"You're right," Madison whispered. Just as she went to say something else, a commotion from the clubhouse distracted her. She and Jax both looked up to see Chibs stalking towards them with Gemma hot on his heels.

"Your mom was Grace James?" Chibs asked as he got closer to Madison who noticeably paled. Jax let out a groan as he shot an angry look at his mom.

"Yes," Madison answered.

"Sweet Jesus," Chibs whispered as he stared at her. Madison couldn't help but stare back. She could feel Jax tense beside her as they waited for Chibs' reaction. Gemma stood to the side with her hand over her mouth.

"You're my baby?" Chibs whispered after several moments. Madison's eyes filled with tears.

"Maybe," she replied. "She never told me who my father was."

"Christ," he whispered. "We need to find out for sure then, lass. Because if I'm your da, then we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Okay," Madison said before looking quickly to Jax. The smile on his face gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.

"I know someone at the hospital that could run the test for you," Jax said as he pulled out his phone. Chibs and Madison stared at each other while Jax made the call. Gemma came up to stand on the other side of Madison. She ran her hand down Madison's hair in a gesture that reminded Madison so much of her mother.

"First thing in the morning," Jax said as he closed his phone. "It'll take a few days to get the results."

"You'll be able to stay, right?" Gemma asked Madison as Chibs and Jax watched her for a response.

"I took two weeks off work," Madison said while nodding her head.

"Good!" Gemma exclaimed. "How about we all have dinner at my house tonight?"

"Sounds good, Ma," Jax said as he and Gemma made their way back towards the clubhouse. Chibs and Madison followed behind them.

"You okay, lass?" Chibs asked before they walked back inside the clubhouse.

"Yeah," Madison replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Madison spent the next few days around the clubhouse at Gemma's insistence. While everyone was working, Madison helped Gemma with paperwork to keep busy and stay out of the way. Chibs would come talk to her every chance he got. Madison could feel in her heart that this man was her father, and she could tell that Chibs felt the same way.

Jax made a point of speaking to her as much as he could. He spent a good deal of his time handling club business away from the garage.

On this particular day, Madison had stopped by the hospital before heading to the garage to pick up the results of the paternity test. Once the envelope was in her hand, she couldn't actually bring herself to open it. The drive to the garage seemed to take hours instead of minutes, and she kept nervously glancing at the white envelope on the passenger seat. After parking, she sat in the car for a minute collecting her composure.

"You plan on getting out of there soon?" Jax's voice broke through her revelry. Madison's head snapped towards the driver's side window. She quickly gathered her bag and the envelope before taking the keys out of the ignition. Jax stepped back when she opened the door, and he held the door while she climbed out of the car.

"Hey," she said in greeting.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I got the paternity test results a few minutes ago," she replied. Jax smiled at her.

"And?"

"Oh, I haven't opened it yet. I thought it would be best to do it with Chibs," Madison said as Jax placed his hand on her back and began steering them towards the clubhouse. Once inside, Madison was surprised at how quiet the place was.

"Chibs and Tig went on a run this morning, darlin'. They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," Jax said with a frown.

"Oh," Madison whispered.

"You still want to wait?" Jax questioned as he searched her green eyes.

"Yes," she said firmly. "We need to do this together."

"Okay, then. So I'm guessing you're going to need to something to get your mind off of it for a while?" Jax said with a smile.

"Most definitely," Madison said before letting out a deep breath.

"Do you want to ride with me to pick up my boys? I need to leave in about 30 minutes," Jax replied.

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

After checking on everything with the club and garage, Jax was ready to leave. They were taking Gemma's SUV since she already had car seats in there. As Jax drove through the streets of Charming, Madison couldn't help but watch him. He was a dichotomy of sorts to her. On one hand this man was the president of SAMCRO, which she knew meant that he could take care of any business that was thrown his way. She hadn't seen Jax lose his temper or get angry, but she had heard Juice talk about it a few times. Some of the things she'd heard from him coupled with his rap sheet made Madison nervous to be around him. But, at the same time, Jax could be so sweet and considerate. He'd only been a perfect gentleman to her while she'd been in Charming.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Madison blushed at hearing his words. He'd caught her staring at him and now he wore a smirk on his beautiful face.

"I was just thinking about meeting your boys. Do you think their mother is going to be upset about me coming along?" Madison asked as she bit down on her lip. Jax's gaze drifted to her as he stopped at a red light.

"I've explained to Tara who you are," Jax replied before moving the vehicle once the light turned green.

"Why?" Madison asked.

"We agreed when we split up that we would always be honest about the boys and specifically who they were going to be around. You've been in Charming six days now, and we've spent most of that time around each other. They're going to be around you while you're here, so I felt like Tara needed to know that," Jax explained.

"I'm glad you guys can be open and honest with each other. That will make things much easier on your boys," Madison said with a smile. "Trust me, I've seen some cases where the kids are traumatized by the way their parents treat each other."

"I bet you have. Speaking of, how do you like your job?" Jax asked with genuine curiosity. Madison readjusted in her seat so she was facing him. Jax dropped his right hand from the steering wheel to rest on the console between them.

"I like helping people. When I was in law school, my professors really pushed me to practice corporate law because that's where the money is. I considered it for a while, but my mom always told me that we were put on this earth to try to make it a better place. I didn't honestly see how I could do that in corporate law. So, I debated back and forth between criminal law and family law. After assisting on several cases, I quickly realized that family law wasn't for me. I got way too attached to the kids we were working with and I knew that clouded my judgment. I decided I liked criminal law a lot. I've always been a nerd and loved doing research. With criminal law, you get to look for evidence and then use that evidence to prove your point," Madison explained.

Jax looked at her when she finished with a smile on his face.

"What?" Madison asked.

"I'm just really impressed with you, Maddie. You stick up for what you believe in and you don't take the easy way out. I'm sure it's not the easiest job being a prosecutor," Jax said.

"No, it's not," Madison replied. "When the verdict is guilty, people get mad at you."

"Is that all?" Jax asked as he moved his right hand to rest on top of her left knee.

"No," Madison whispered. "Some people take it personally. Not everyone agrees that some illegal activity is illegal."

"Did someone hurt you?" Jax asked with his mouth in a tight line.

"Not physically," Madison answered. "I've had a few threats come across my desk."

"What did the police do about that?" Jax asked as he turned the car into a driveway.

"Protection detail for a few days," Madison replied. "Nothing ever came from the threats though."

"Good," Jax said as he took off his sunglasses. "You ready to meet my boys?"

"Yes," Madison said with a smile before removing her sunglasses as well. They both got out of the car and Madison followed behind Jax to the door of the small house in front of them.

"Daddy!"

Madison couldn't help but smile at the little blonde-haired boy who threw open the door and launched himself at his daddy. Jax swooped down to gather the boy in his arms. He placed a big kiss on the boy's forehead.

"I've missed you, buddy," Jax whispered to him.

"I've missed you too, Daddy," the boy replied. "Who's that?"

"Abel, this is Madison. She's a friend of mine," Jax said as she turned to face Madison. She smiled at the little boy and stretched out her hand to him.

"Hi there," she said. "I've heard a lot about you, Abel."

"Hi," he said as he shook her hand. "You're pretty."

"Thank you," Madison said with a smile as Jax chuckled.

"Hi," another voice said. Madison looked up to see a dark-haired woman standing in the doorway holding another boy who looked to be about two.

"Tara, this is Madison," Jax said as he stepped towards the woman. The little boy in her arms squealed for his daddy too and Jax took him in his other arm.

"It's nice to meet you, Tara," Madison said as she stepped closer.

"Likewise," Tara replied as they shook hands. "Jax explained your situation to me. I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thank you," Madison said before Tara motioned for them to come in to the house. Madison followed Jax inside.

"Their bags are by the door. They haven't had lunch yet," Tara said. "I can fix them something."

"We'll stop for some lunch on the way home," Jax said. "We haven't eaten either."

"Okay," Tara said quietly. "Give Mommy a kiss."

Jax let both of the boys down to say goodbye to their Mommy. Madison picked up the bags she saw by the door before Jax took them out of her hands.

"I'll put these in the car," he said before moving towards the door.

"Are you coming with us?" Abel asked Madison.

"Yes," Madison replied. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes!" Abel exclaimed with a smile. Thomas clapped his hands at them before toddling over to Madison and holding up his arms. Tara chuckled as Madison picked him up.

"Well, hello there, cutie pie," Madison said once Thomas was snuggled up against her chest.

"My boys are the biggest flirts," Tara said with a smile as she led Abel out to the car.

"They come by that honest," Madison replied with a laugh.

"Isn't that the truth?" Tara said with a grin. After buckling both boys into their car seats, Tara said goodbye again before going back in the house. As Jax backed the SUV out of the driveway, he spoke.

"You two seemed to hit it off."

"You surprised by that?" Madison asked as she replaced her sunglasses on her face. Jax smiled at her.

"No, you and Tara have a lot in common," he said before looking in the rear view mirror. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" two little voices yelled from the backseat causing the two adults in the front to laugh.

"Let's eat," Madison said as she turned to wink at the boys. As she talked to the boys, Jax focused on driving and not the fact that she was practically plastered against his right arm. _She's Chibs' daughter and the closest thing you have to a friend. Don't go screwing this up by thinking with your dick. Besides, she'll be leaving soon._


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jax had to go to the garage to work on the tow truck that had broken down the day before. Juice came up to help him with the truck, and Madison came to watch the boys so they could be near their daddy. As Juice and Jax stripped down to their jeans and shoes, Madison played with the boys on the playground next to the clubhouse.

"Higher, Maddie," Abel shouted as Madison pushed him in the swing. The little boy's laughter was infectious and Madison joined him. Thomas was playing in the sandbox a feet few away and he looked over to smile at them.

A few minutes later, Gemma's SUV pulled into the parking lot.

"Lunch is here!" she exclaimed as she began pulling bags out of the back of the SUV.

"Let's go wash up," Madison told the boys as she picked up Thomas. With the little one perched on her hip, she took Abel's hand and they went into the clubhouse. Abel led her to the dorm room so they could use the bathroom. While Abel washed his hands at the sink, Madison used a wet wash cloth to wash Thomas' face and hands.

"Daddy, you're dirty!" Abel said with a laugh causing Madison to look at the doorway. Jax stood there with his bare chest covered in grease.

"Here, you look like you need this," she said with a laugh as she handed him the wet wash cloth.

"Thanks," Jax said as he stepped back so her and the boys could exit the bathroom. As Madison walked past him, her arm brushed his. _Damn._ _Get a grip, Jax._

Laughter and the sweet voices of his sons could be heard from the bar as he emerged a few minutes later with a clean t-shirt on. Abel was sitting in a chair beside Madison at a table. Thomas was perched on Madison's lap as he ate his lunch. Jax made himself a plate and sat on the other side of Abel. Gemma and Juice filled in at the rest of table.

"When will Chibs and Tig be back?" Juice asked before taking a bite of his food.

"Tig said it would be around 3," Jax replied before cutting his eyes toward Madison who was focused on helping Thomas eat his lunch.

"You're good with them," Gemma said with a smile as she touched Madison's arm.

"I've always had a thing for kids. I used to babysit in high school, and I was a nanny for two kids while I was in college," Madison explained. Everyone fell into a comfortable silence as they ate with the occasional chatter from the boys. After Thomas and Abel finished eating, they wanted to go outside and play some more. Juice and Gemma agreed to take them so Madison could finish eating her lunch.

"You nervous?" Jax asked her after a few moments of silence.

"A little. I mean, what if Chibs isn't my father, then what?" Madison said with a sigh.

"Then we get the other guys to take a paternity test. If that's what you want," Jax said quietly.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Madison said as she attempted a smile.

"That's what I like to hear," Jax said as he stood from the table. "Thanks again for hanging out with the boys this morning."

"No problem, Jax," Madison said as they headed outside. "They're great. You should be really proud."

Jax smiled in response before heading over to finish up with the truck. Juice quickly joined him while Madison joined Gemma on the playground.

A few hours later, Gemma had left to take the boys home to take a nap. Jax and Madison were in the clubhouse waiting for Chibs and Tig while Juice finished up with the truck.

"You given any thought to what you're going to do next?" Jax asked as he sipped on a beer. Madison peered at him from behind the glass of water she was drinking.

"Well, I have to go back to San Diego next Sunday regardless. If I decide to move to Charming, then I have to settle things back there first. I guess it'll depend on what this piece of paper says," she replied holding up the ominous white envelope that had been sitting between them on the table.

Jax nodded his head in understanding, but before he could say anything the door to the clubhouse opened. Tig and Chibs entered with scowls on their faces.

"What happened?" Jax asked rising quickly.

"Stupid, jackass sheriff is outside. He wants to see Madison," Tig said as Chibs and Jax both turned to stare at the woman.

"What does he want with me?" she asked as she started moving towards the door.

"He wouldn't tell us," Chibs answered quietly.

"I'll be right back," Madison said. When she stepped outside, a dark-haired man in a sheriff's uniform approached her.

"Ms. James?"

"Yes," Madison replied wearily. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm responding to a welfare check," the officer said.

"What?" Madison questioned. "Who would want a welfare check on me?"

"According to my information a gentleman by the name of Luke Masters called us," the officer explained.

"You've got to be kidding me," Madison mumbled. "Officer, as you can see, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."

"So you're here on your own accord?" the officer asked he pointed in the general direction of the clubhouse.

"Yes," Madison said crossing her arms over her chest. The officer studied her for a moment before turning towards his car. As he reached the door, he turned back to face her.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me," he said as he handed her a business card.

"Thanks," Madison replied taking the card from him.

"Be careful, Ms. James. SAMCRO isn't known for its hospitality," the officer said before getting in his car and driving away. Madison stared after him for a few moments before turning towards the clubhouse. She was startled to see Jax standing in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Madison nodded her head in reply before walking towards him. His keen gaze followed her movements and she knew that he knew something wasn't right. Instead of trying to explain, she just moved past him into the clubhouse. Chibs was sitting at a table staring at the white envelope she'd brought from the hospital. Tig was nowhere to be seen and she knew Jax had not followed her inside.

"You ready to do this?" Chibs asked her as he moved to stand beside her. Madison could only nod her head in response. Chibs carefully opened the letter before scanning its contents carefully. After a moment he handed the letter to Madison. He waited patiently while she read it. Her eyes found his and both of them wore identical smiles. Chibs pulled her into his arms while Madison wrapped her arms around his waist.

"My baby," he whispered against her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too," Madison said as tears clogged her throat.

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read, review, followed, and favorite this story! Y'all know how to make a girl's heart happy!**

**In the next chapter, Madison has a big decision to make. Does she stay in San Diego or relocate to Charming so she can get to know her father? Now that she knows her father is a member of SAMCRO, how is that going to affect her job as a district attorney? **


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week in Charming passed quickly for everyone. Madison spent most of her time with Chibs. They'd spent hours just talking about each other's lives and learning as much about the other as possible. By the time Saturday rolled around, Madison was dreading the goodbye that would come in the morning when she had to return to San Diego. But at the moment, she couldn't focus on any of that.

The clubhouse was in full swing with music blasting through the speakers and booze freely flowing at the bar. Gemma had put together a going away party for her. Everyone she had come to know and care about was mingling around the room and outside. Madison watched with a smile on her face as Chibs and Tig played a game of pool.

A sudden wave of tears flooded her eyes and she knew she needed to get away for a few minutes. She headed for the stairs she'd seen some of the guys use over the past two weeks. When she reached the roof, she sat down on the bench and looked at the night sky. It was hard to believe how much her life had changed in the past two weeks. When she rolled into Charming two weeks ago, she'd been an orphan with no family to speak of. Now, she had a father and an extended family she was growing to love more and more each day.

A movement beside her caused her to jump slightly. She turned her head to see Jax taking a seat beside her. His muscular body pressed against her side as he sat beside her. _Come on, Maddie. You have to stop having these thoughts_. A shiver went through her as he moved slightly closer to her.

"You cold?" his rough voice whispered. Afraid of what her voice would sound like, she shook her head and stared straight ahead. A few moments of silence passed between them before Jax spoke again.

"Do you have everything packed?," he said quietly. Madison continued to stare straight ahead and nodded her head at his comment. _If he only knew how hard this was for me_, she thought. This time Jax didn't give her the silence she was silently asking for. Instead he reached out and turned her head so he could see her full face.

"Maddie," he whispered when he saw the tears pooling in her green eyes. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I-" Maddie began before swallowing the lump that had been building in her throat. "I didn't realize it would be this hard to say goodbye. This was not what I expected when I came here."

"What did you expect?" Jax asked while studying her face.

"I honestly thought that Gemma would confirm everything my mom had told me. I never imagined I'd find that everything in my life had been a lie," Madison whispered as the tears finally began to fall. Jax framed her face with both of his hands and gently traced the tears with his thumbs.

"I'm going to be completely honest here, Maddie," he began. "I'm glad you came to Charming, and I'm even more glad that we all found out the truth. I haven't seen Chibs this happy in my entire life. Maddie, you've done something since you've been here. For the first time in a really long time, this club feels alive again. Things just seem to be more in focus when you're around. I can't really explain it because nothing like this has ever happened to me before."

"Jax," Madison said as a look of confusion settled on her face. "I don't think I understand what you're trying to say."

Jax cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Let me try this again. From the moment I met you, it's like life suddenly snapped into focus. It's almost like everything before that had been blurry and out of focus. You shouldn't be the one this happened with for any of us, Maddie. I'm so furious that Grace cheated all of us from knowing you, but at the same time I'm so thankful that she got you away from this life. You need to stay away from Charming, Madison."

"What?" Madison said on a strangled whisper.

"You deserve so much better than this life, and I can promise you that SAMCRO will ruin your life. Go back to San Diego, follow your dreams, and don't come back," Jax whispered before crushing his lips against hers. Madison reacted by clasping her hands on either side of his face and returning his kiss with fervor. A few moments later, Jax pulled away from her.

"Jax," she whispered as she moved her hands to rest on his shoulders.

"Stay away, Maddie," he said before standing abruptly and going down the ladder into the clubhouse. Madison sat there in a stunned state for several minutes before composing herself. Just as she was about to climb down the ladder, she heard Chibs calling her name.

"Coming," she replied before beginning her descent. Once inside, she was wrapped in her father's arms.

"You okay, lassie?" he asked while searching her eyes.

"I'm fine, Dad," she replied.

"You want to stay a little longer or do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" Chibs asked. Madison looked at her father and smiled.

"I'll stay," she said. "I want to make sure I tell everyone goodbye."

"Aye now, lass. Goodbye for now, remember?" Chibs said with a smile.

"Yeah," Madison whispered before following her father into the crowded bar area.


	7. Chapter 7

"How was your trip?"

Madison looked up from the stack of briefs that were piled on her desk to smile at the young woman standing in her doorway. Rachel had become a good friend in the two years that she had been Madison's assistant.

"It was good," Madison replied.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Rachel asked. The two women had briefly discussed Madison's trip to Charming before she left, but Madison never gave her the details.

"I think so," Madison answered before the ringing of the phone interrupted them. Rachel went back to her desk to answer the phone while Madison flipped through the first open case file on her desk.

"Um, Madison," Rachel said as she appeared in the doorway to Madison's office again. "It's Luke."

"Great," Madison sighed before picking up the phone. "What do you want, Luke?"

"Why the hell were you in Charming?"

"That's none of your business," Madison said sternly. "What part of leave me alone do you not understand?"

"Madison, don't be like this."

"Leave me alone, Luke. I have told you time and time again that nothing is ever going to happen between us. You need to listen to me. If you don't stay away from me, then I'll get a restraining order," Madison warned.

"Or maybe you'll just sic the big bad biker boys on me?"

"Goodbye," Madison said angrily before hanging up the phone. Blowing out an exasperated breath, she dug back into her work.

Several days went by in a blur for Madison. She was almost caught up on her cases, and she was ready to head home for the evening. As she locked up her office, she noticed that she was the last one to leave. Looking down at her watch, she saw it was after 6:30. Sighing, she fished out her cell phone and car keys as she headed to the elevator. She smiled when she saw a missed call from Chibs. They'd been talking everyday on the phone.

As soon as she stepped off the elevator and into the parking garage, she dialed Chibs number.

"Hey, lass," his voice greeted her. Before she could respond, someone slammed into her from behind. The phone soared out of her hand and landed on the concrete a few feet away. Madison and her attacker landed with a sickening thud on the concrete. She was trapped beneath his body, but she immediately began to struggle to get away from him. He roughly flipped her over before slapping her across the face. Tears sprung to her eyes as she raised her arms to block his attack. He grabbed her wrists and jerked them roughly above her head. Madison's breath was coming out in rapid pants as he leaned closer to her.

"Biker whore," the man whispered with venom in his voice. Just as he pulled back to hit her again, the sound of police sirens echoed throughout the parking garage. The man froze before jumping away from her and running. Madison slowly sat up and just as she began to stand a police car pulled to a stop a few feet away from her.

"Ms. James? Are you okay?" a young officer asked as he and his partner rushed to her side.

"I'm okay," she replied as she dusted off her clothing.

"Is this your phone?" the second officer as he handed her the iPhone that had been forced out of her hand.

"Yes," she said.

"The ambulance is on the way," the young officer said to her.

"I'm fine, really," she said quietly.

"You really need to let them look at you," the other officer said. He kind of reminded her of Chibs. _Shit,_ she thought. She'd been on the phone with her dad when the attack happened. Looking down at the screen, she saw the call was still going.

"Dad?" she asked as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Maddie?"

She was surprised to hear Jax's voice on the other end of the line.

"Jax?" she whispered.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?" he breathed.

"Yeah," she answered.

"What the fuck happened?" Jax asked. She could hear Chibs talking in the background.

"Someone came up behind me," she said. "Where's Chibs?"

"He's on the phone with the San Diego Police. He heard a noise and he heard you scream. I took the phone while he called the police," Jax explained. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, Jax," she replied.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked. Before she could respond, the ambulance pulled to a stop a few feet from the police car.

"Jax, I have to go. The ambulance is here to make sure everything's okay. It's just routine," she explained when she heard his sharp intake of breath. "Tell Chibs I'll call him once their finished."

She hung up before he could reply. After being examined by the paramedics, they determined she did not have a concussion. They advised her to take some Tylenol when she got home since she would more than likely be sore the next morning.

After giving her statement to the police, she drove home in silence. Once home, she changed into comfy clothes and lay down on the bed. Closing her eyes, Madison decided to rest for just a few minutes before she called Chibs.

A loud pounding woke her sometime later. _What in the world,_ she thought. Making her way to the front door, she picked up the can of Mace she kept in the drawer by the door. When she looked through the peephole, she gasped. Chibs, Jax, and Gemma were on the other side of the door. Confusion hit her. There is no way they could have gotten all the way to San Diego that quickly. Her eyes landed on the clock on the opposite wall and she let out another gasp. It was nearly 7:00 in the morning.

Before she could even process another thought, someone pounded on the door again.

"Madison!" Chibs yelled. The sound his voice spurred her into action. She dropped the can of Mace on the table by the door and opened it. Chibs immediately scooped her into his arms.

"Dad," she said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He smelled of leather and tobacco.

"Jesus, baby, are you okay?" he asked before pulling back to frame her face with his hands. The expression on his face went from concern to unadulterated anger in a matter of seconds. "Who the fuck did this to you?"

"I don't know," Madison said. "I'm okay, Dad."

"Oh sweetie," Gemma said as she got a good look at Madison's face. There was bruising around her right eye and a large red mark on her left cheek.

"I'm fine. I promise," Madison said trying to reassure them. Gemma nodded as she moved towards the couch pulling Chibs along with her. Madison turned around to close the door, but she ran straight into Jax's chest. He closed the door behind him with one hand while the other came up to cup her head. Madison stared at him as he moved closer to her. She'd thought about the moment she'd see him again since that night on the rooftop of the clubhouse. He was staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes that made her weak in the knees. She'd been fighting these feelings for him for weeks now, and she knew that a relationship between Jax and herself would never be able to work. But, a big part of her wanted to throw all caution to the wind and say what the hell.

"I need you to tell me everything," Jax said as he moved her towards the couch. She settled between Chibs and Gemma while Jax paced in front of them. Madison went through the attack with them.

"Did he say anything?" Jax asked with his arms crossed over his chest. His forehead was creased in worry and concentration. His right hand was lightly stroking his beard. Madison thought for a moment.

"Shit," she whispered.

"What?" Chibs and Gemma said at the same time.

"He called me a biker whore."

Gemma gasped before placing her arm around Madison's shoulders. Jax and Chibs both cursed loudly.

"Madison, do you have any idea who might do this?" Jax asked as he knelt down in front of her. He took both of her hands in his and leaned close to her. Madison felt tears pooling in her eyes. She debated internally about telling him about Luke. On one hand, she would love for Luke to just leave her alone. On other hand, she didn't want anyone getting hurt, and she knew that would be the case if Jax and the club went after him.

"Lass, you need to tell us," Chibs said seeing the battle waging behind her eyes. Madison sighed loudly before speaking.

"About a year ago, my friend set me up on a blind date with this guy. We went out three times, but I was never really comfortable with him. He came on really strong and couldn't take a hint. So, I broke things off with him. He called several times a day and even came by my work several times over the next two weeks. One of my friends from work had her husband talk to him and told him to back off. He did for a while, but he started again. I threatened him with a restraining order, and he finally left me alone. When I was in Charming, he was the reason why the police came to the clubhouse that day. He had called to have them to do a welfare check on me. I have no idea how he even knew I was in Charming unless someone at work told him. He called me when I got back to work and questioned me about why I was in Charming. He knew I'd been around the club because he mentioned the "big, bad biker boys"," Madison explained.

When she looked up from her hands, Jax looked like he was ready to spit nails.

"Don't you even think about it," Madison scolded him. "You will not do anything to hurt this guy. I told the police last night that I thought it might be him. They'll handle it."

"Maddie, they won't be able to do jackshit and you know it," Jax growled.

"I don't care! You can't go taking the law into your hands!" Madison exclaimed shocking all of them. "I know what you and the club do, Jax. I've read all about it. You're not a damn vigilante. There is a reason why we have laws and courts in this country."

"Baby," Chibs tried to calm her down, but Madison was having none of it. She jumped up causing Jax to stand up and back away.

"You were right, Jax. I do need to stay away from Charming because you and I will never be able to see eye-to-eye on things," Madison fumed at him. Jax stared at her in return.

"Pack your bags," he seethed.

"What?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"If you don't want me going after this asshole, then your pretty little ass is coming back to Charming with us where we can keep an eye on you at all times," Jax said sternly. Chibs and Gemma watched the interaction between their children with interest.

"Fuck you, Jackson Teller. I'll be damned if I'm going to be bossed around. I'm a grown woman," Madison said before storming down the hall towards her room.

"Ma," Jax said with a pleading look.

"I'll talk to her," Gemma said before following the angry woman. Silence ensued in the living room for several minutes after the women left. Jax stared at the painting on the wall while Chibs stared at Jax.

"You got something you want to tell me, Jackie?" Chibs asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Jax asked in confusion.

"I've known you your whole life, boy-o. You can't hide anything from me," Chibs said quietly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Chibs," Jax said with a sigh.

"Come on now, lad. You're in love with my daughter, aren't you?" Chibs asked. Jax stared at him before walking to the door and going outside. "Well, I guess I got my answer."


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting at the table in the kitchen of Jax's house, Madison stared down at the cup of coffee in her hands. The light brown liquid swirled casually around the spoon she'd used to add sugar to the strong drink. Apparently Jax liked his coffee dark and stout. A sigh escaped her just as Jax emerged from the back yard where he'd been putting some of her boxes in the storage building.

"Good morning," he said as he poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting across from her. Madison didn't respond, but instead continued to stare at her coffee.

"So you're still going to use the silent treatment on me?" Jax asked before pausing a moment to see if she would reply. When she continued to stare at her coffee without flinching, he slammed his hand on the table. This caused her to jump slightly, but she still refused to look at him.

"Damnit, Maddie! This shit is ridiculous," Jax swore as he gripped the table with his hands until his knuckles turned white. "I have to protect you. Don't you see that?"

Madison stood from the table and took her coffee mug to the sink before pouring the liquid down the sink. As she rinsed out of the mug, she felt his arms bracket her. His chest barely touched her back, while his lips made contact with the crown of her head.

"Don't," she whispered raggedly.

"Maddie," he whispered before slowly turning her in his arms. Tears were pooled in her eyes. "We haven't spoken in nearly four days. From packing up your place to the trip back to Charming and then the past two days here, you've avoided me. We can't go on like this."

"Why did you bring me here? Why couldn't I stay with Chibs or Gemma?" Madison asked brokenly. "I can't be around you, Jax."

"You're safest with me. Chibs lives in a rough part of town and it would be too easy for someone to come after you there. As for Gemma, well, she doesn't always make the best choices," Jax explained.

"Apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Madison said as she finally met his gaze. Jax's eyes widened briefly before a smile broke out on his face.

"God, I love that mouth of yours," he said with a smirk before his eyes turned dark as he stared at her mouth.

"No," Madison whispered as his head angled down towards hers. Jax ignored her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Madison was pressed completely against his body as he trailed his lips across her forehead, down her nose, and lightly against her lips. As Madison gasped at the contact, Jax took advantage of her open mouth to slip his tongue inside her mouth. They both moaned at the sensations flowing through their bodies as they kissed passionately. Jax shifted his hold on her to band his left arm around her hips and his right hand tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck. Madison clutched the soft grey t-shirt he was wearing at the shoulders as she fought to maintain her balance.

Neither of them heard the front door opening a few seconds later. As Jax lifted his head to change angles, Madison caught a glimpse of someone standing a few feet from them.

"Jax," she whispered as her eyes widened. He immediately could tell something was wrong by the way she had tensed. His eyes followed hers and landed on Juice. Still maintaining his hold on Madison, he spoke to Juice in a clipped tone.

"I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

Juice nodded before quickly making his way outside. Jax stared at Madison as he moved his hands to cup her face. His thumbs sweetly caressed her cheeks and she nuzzled closer to him. With their noses touching, Jax closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"I know this has been really hard for you, Maddie. But you have to understand that your life is precious and you have to be protected," Jax said.

"Jax, I know you tried pushing me away the last time I was here. I get why you did that, but now things have changed. If I'm going to be here in Charming, then I have to know what's going on. I don't want there to be any secrets," Madison explained.

"Okay," Jax whispered as he stared into her green eyes. "I promise there will be no secrets. But I'm going to need you to promise me that you won't take any unnecessary risks with your life. I can't be with you 24/7, so I need to know I can trust you to keep yourself safe and always have one of the guys with you if you leave the house."

"Okay," Madison agreed. "Why are you taking me on? Shouldn't Chibs be doing this considering he is my father?"

"Chibs understands why I'm doing this," Jax said as he ran his left hand down her right arm to clasp her hand in his.

"That did not answer my question, Mr. Teller," Madison said with a smile as he brought her hand up to his mouth. He lightly kissed each knuckle before pressing her hand flat against his cheek.

"I tried explaining this to you the night before you left Charming," he said. "I used to think Tara would be the only woman I could ever love. But now I see that I was very wrong. You've made your way into my heart, Madison, and I honestly don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I feel just as strongly for you," Madison replied earning a beautiful smile from Jax. He kissed her again before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Remember what you promised me," he whispered before pulling away from her completely and going outside to see what Juice needed. Madison stood at the sink for a few minutes before hearing the sound of a motorcycle roaring to life. She went to the front door to see Juice pulling out of the driveway. Jax turned around when he heard the closing of the door. Madison walked towards him.

"I have to run to Stockton to take care of something for the club," Jax said as he pulled on his helmet. "Why don't I follow you to the clubhouse?"

"I could come with you," she replied with a sweet smile. Jax debated this for a moment before relenting.

"Okay, but I'm going to warn you now. You're not going to like where I'm taking you," he said before placing the spare helmet on her head.

"Where would that be?" Madison asked. Jax sighed loudly before climbing onto his bike. Madison climbed on behind him before he answered her.

"We own a brothel there. I need to check in with the madam," Jax replied before turning on the bike to avoid hearing her response. Even though he couldn't hear anything, he felt the stiffness of her body for a few moments before she pressed against his back. Her fingers, however, dug into his sides as he moved the bike out of the driveway.

_Boy, oh boy,_ he thought. _This ought to be interesting. She wanted to know everything, so I'll make sure she does._


	9. Chapter 9

Jax steered the bike into a parking spot in front of a Victorian style house. Neither he nor Madison spoke as they both removed their helmets and dismounted from the bike. When Jax started walking towards the front door, Madison silently followed behind him. Jax entered with knocking and headed straight to a desk sitting in the open parlor.

"Where's Collette?" he asked brusquely. Madison hung back and took in the sight around her. Scantily clad women were sitting around with various men. Some of them were going up the stairs, and yet others were seated on couches around the downstairs.

"Stay here," Jax commanded before he headed towards the stairs. Madison watched him ascend the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Are you new here?"

Madison turned to see a man in a business suit eyeing her appreciatively. Shaking her head in disgust, she spoke.

"No."

Before he could respond she headed up the stairs. If Jax thought she was going to stay down there and be pawed after, then he had another thing coming to him. When she got to the top of the stairs, she could hear Jax's raised voice coming from a room directly in front of her. The door to the room was partially open. Jax was arguing with an older blonde woman. The woman was wearing a peach colored silk robe and what looked to be like very little else.

"Who are you?" the woman said when she saw Madison standing in the doorway. Jax wheeled around to look at her. His blue eyes softened a bit when his gaze landed on Madison.

"Just wait downstairs, okay?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm not comfortable down there, Jax," she replied. His gaze narrowed for a moment before he turned back to face the other woman.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the woman asked him as she stared at Madison.

"Collette, you need to listen to me very carefully. I'm sick of these games you're playing. If you want to bring in outside business partners, then we need to dissolve our partnership," Jax said.

"Now, Jax, you really think that's the best idea? Come on, honey, you and I both know that you couldn't stay away from me if your life depended on it," Collette said with a smug smile on her face. Madison saw Jax briefly cut his eyes toward her before he turned his full attention on Collette.

"It's been months since the last time and I have no desire for you whatsoever," Jax said.

"Well I can see why," Collette purred. "She looks all sweet and innocent, but I bet she's a real slut in the bedroom."

Madison just shook her head while Jax's face turned red.

"Shut up," he whispered before taking a step closer to Collette who seemed to shrink slightly in fear.

"Jax, no," Madison intervened as she stepped forward and wrapped her hand around his bicep. "Let's go."

Jax nodded briefly at her before grabbing her hand and leading her through the house. Once they were outside, Jax strapped the helmet on to Madison's head before he did the same with his own helmet. Not a word was spoken as they climbed on the bike and Jax began driving them towards Charming. Just as they reached the Charming city limits, Jax veered off the road and drove until they came upon a clearing that overlooked the city. Both of them climbed off the bike and removed their helmets. Jax went to stand near the edge of the clearing, but Madison hung back closer to the bike. It was evident to her that he needed a minute or two to clear his head.

"You don't seem all that upset about what happened back there?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Should I be?" Madison replied as she stepped up beside him. He cut his eyes at her before clearing his throat.

"A lot of women would have been," he said.

"I'm not a lot of women, Jax," she responded quietly.

"I can tell," he replied before turning to face her. "I never know what to think when it comes to you. You constantly surprise me."

"I think that's a good thing," Madison chuckled. "Keeps you on your toes."

"That's for damn sure," he replied with a chuckle of his own. They both got quiet and stared at each other for several moments before Jax stepped closer to her. He framed her face with his hands.

"Do you know what I want more than anything else in this world?" Jax asked her.

"What's that?" Madison said.

"I want to be able to have a normal life with my family. I want to be to get up, go to work, come home to help my kids with their homework, spend time with my family, make love to my wife each night, and just be happy," Jax said while watching her intently.

"Why can't you have that, Jax?" she asked quietly.

"The club," he whispered.

"Then give it up," Madison replied.

"It's a lot easier said than done. Believe me," Jax said.

"I'm sure it is. It has to be like alcoholism or some other form of addiction. You feel like you can't live without it, but you know it's killing you," Madison said before reaching up to clasp his biceps.

"That's a pretty good comparison," J ax said with a slight smile. "I just don't know how I could ever walk away from this."

"Do you think it would be too hard on you?" Madison asked.

"No, I don't think the club will let me walk away."

"Jax, do you want to continue to live this life?" she asked.

"No," he whispered.

"Then we find a way to get you and the boys away from it," Madison said firmly.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Jax asked her.

"We use the law and our resources to help us," Madison said with a grin. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Sorry this took a little longer than I'd like to get out…it was a busy week! **

**PS—There is a reason why this story is rated M…just sayin! **

Madison stared at the stack of papers in front of her. She'd been going over Jax's journals for the past few hours and her eyes were starting to burn with fatigue. When they'd arrived home the night before, Jax had kissed her and sent her to bed in Abel's room. When she'd awoken that morning, there was a note for her on the kitchen counter with a stack of journals lying beside them.

The note read, "Maddie, these should help you get an idea of what we're up against. Thank you for offering to do this. I'll see you soon. Jax."

Madison knew in her heart that this would be a long shot. It would be near impossible to get Jax away from the club without any repercussions. One thing that had been nagging her endlessly was the fact that she wasn't going to be able to say anything to Chibs. She knew her father would not be happy about the plan she and Jax had concocted, but if this plan could help Jax then maybe it could help Chibs as well.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Wayne Unser on the other side.

"Ah, Madison? Hi, I'm Wayne Unser, but you can call me Unser. Everyone else does. Would it be okay if I came in for a few minutes?"

"Ah, sure," she replied as she stepped aside to let him in. He went into the kitchen while Madison quickly made her way to the table to gather up Jax's journals.

"What can I help you with, Unser?" Madison asked while pasting a smile on her face.

"Jax sent me," he replied. Madison raised an eyebrow at him. "He said you might be skeptical. Give him a call."

Madison watched him as she picked up her cell phone and selected Jax's name from her contact list.

"Hey," he said. Madison could hear the smile in his tone and a reciprocating one blossomed on her face.

"Hi yourself," she replied.

"Unser there?" he asked.

"Yep, mind telling me what this is about?" she asked.

"I told him you could use his help. You can trust him, Maddie," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked while gently chewing on her lower lip.

"I'm sure, babe," Jax said. "Just let him help."

"Are you sure he won't go running to Gemma?" Madison asked.

"No, Tara trusted him. He was the one who helped her get away with the boys. Trust me, baby."

"Okay," Madison whispered. "When will you be home?"

"Maybe an hour or two," Jax replied. "Why don't we stay in tonight? Maybe order out."

"Okay," she answered. "See you soon."

As she disconnected the call, she turned to Unser.

"Everything good?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Let's see what we can do."

Several hours later, Madison heard the roar of Jax's motorcycle just as she and Unser finished looking through some research they had dug up on the Irish mafia.

"Well, Ms. James, it's been a pleasure picking your ingenious brain today," Unser said with a smile as he started walking towards the front door. Jax walked through at that moment and smiled at both of them.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said to Madison who just nodded at him in reply.

"You've got one smart woman here," Unser told him. "She's very sharp."

"Yeah, she is," Jax replied with a smirk. "Thanks for helping."

"Anytime," Unser replied before turning to Madison. "We'll go check out that lead tomorrow."

"That sounds good," Madison replied before he walked out the door. When Jax secured the lock, he turned to face her and removed his kutte and hoodie.

"You guys get a lot done today?" he asked coming closer to her. His dark gray t-shirt hung on his muscular frame in the most perfect way that left Madison speechless for a moment.

"Yeah," she said before looking down at the tank top and black yoga pants she was wearing. She knew she looked rough with her hair thrown up in a sloppy ponytail and no makeup.

"What lead are you guys checking into tomorrow?" Jax asked as he used his index finger to lift her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"There's a guy who lives not far from here. He's been out of prison for a few months, but he has ties to the same Irish mafia that the club runs the guns for. So, we're going to pay him a visit and see if he can give us any more info," Madison said.

"I don't want the two of you going by yourselves. I'll go with you," Jax said as he cupped her face in his hands.

"Jax, if you show up there then he definitely won't talk. He has to know that you're the President of SAMCRO," Madison explained.

"I don't want you going there without me," Jax whispered.

"I won't be alone, Jax. Besides I know how to use a gun," she replied with a smile.

"Who taught you that?" he asked before kissing the tip of her nose.

"My mom," she whispered.

"Thank you, Grace," Jax whispered before he crushed his mouth to hers. Madison's arms wrapped around his neck before Jax's hands cupped her ass and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He blindly guided them through the house stopping along the way to push her against the wall to grind against her. Their moans and pants were the only sound that could be heard in the house.

When they reached Jax's bedroom, he paused as he held her against him at the foot of the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked against her lips. Madison could only nod her head in response. It was all the answer Jax needed as he pressed her against the mattress. Their bodies aligned in the most amazing way and Madison raised her hips to grind against his erection. Jax broke their kiss to trail his lips down her neck and across her collarbone. His hands began working to remove her tank top. As the garment passed over her head, she felt Jax's lips against the swell of her breast. He moved aside the cotton bra to run his tongue over her pink nipple. Madison let out a moan that caused Jax to chuckle. He quickly rid her of the bra before taking the other nipple into his mouth. As he licked, sucked, and nibbled, Madison writhed on the bed while her hands grabbed his hair and shirt. She began pulling at the gray fabric and Jax lifted himself enough for her to remove it. Her hands traced the strong muscles of his back before making their way into his pants and cupping his ass. Jax lifted his head from her breasts to smirk down at her.

"You want something?" he asked.

"Yes," she hissed as she began unbuckling his belt and working on his pants. Jax chuckled again before he stood beside the bed and removed his pants and boxers. Madison stared at him in amazement as his naked body became visible to her for the first time.

"Your turn," his husky whisper reached her ears as his hands began removing her yoga banks and underwear. When she was naked on the bed before him, he trailed his hand between her breasts, down her stomach to cup her sex. Madison wiggled on the bed as he slipped his middle finger into her molten heat.

"Jax," she panted before he moved to join her again on the bed.

"You are so fucking sexy," he whispered against her ear before he moved down her body to replace his fingers with his tongue. As he worked his magic on her, Madison moaned and thrashed about on the bed. It wasn't long before she felt that familiar tightening inside and within moments the white hot feeling flooded her system as she let out a strangled cry. As she returned to earth, Jax was hovering above her with his body aligned to hers. He kissed her passionately as he guided himself inside of her. Madison broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure. Jax watched the pleasure wash over her face before he started to move. They moved together in a rhythm that was old as time. Several minutes later, Jax could feel himself close to the edge. He reached down to find the bundle of nerves that would help Madison reach her peak with him. As he brought them both to the point of absolute pleasure, Madison shouted his name in ecstasy. Jax could only stare at her as he emptied himself inside of her. When their gazes met, Jax leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled back and stared at her. Madison smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Jax," she replied. He kissed her once more before he moved to pull her back against his chest. They settled into each other's embrace before drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you have your gun with you?" Jax asked the next morning as he and Madison were walking into the clubhouse.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "You know it's not my first time interrogating someone, Mr. Teller."

"Maybe so, but it'll be the first time you've done it since I fell in love with you. That makes it all the more difficult for me," he said before pulling her in for a kiss. Madison returned his kiss with fervor, but it wasn't too long before they were interrupted.

"Will you two get a room?" Tig teased as he walked by and slapped Jax on the ass.

"You're just jealous!" Jax called after him before smiling down at Madison.

"You ready to roll, Ms. James?" Unser asked from the door to the clubhouse.

"That I am," she replied. Before she could move away from Jax, he pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Please be careful," he whispered against her ear. Madison nodded her head in reply. When she pulled away, Jax nodded his head towards Unser.

"Don't worry, Jax. I'll take care of her," Unser said when he noticed the worried look on the younger man's face.

"I know," Jax replied as he watched Madison join Unser at the door. "Call me when you're finished."

Madison and Unser both nodded at him before they walked out the door.

"He loves you," Unser said as they climbed into Madison's car.

"I know," Madison replied as she put the car in gear and headed out of the parking lot. "So where exactly does this guy live?"

"Turn here," Unser said pointing to the right. Within five minutes, they were pulling up to a house with a lone truck in the driveway. "This guy is going to know who I am the minute he sees me. So be ready."

"Why don't I go alone? You just stay in the car for right now," Madison offered. Unser hesitated briefly.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure, Unser. Believe me, I've done this before," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly.

Madison adjusted the bag across her body and started walking towards the front door of the house. After she rang the doorbell, it only took a few seconds before a man answered the door.

"Something I can help you with, lass?" he asked as he took in her appearance. Green sweater, jeans, and boots made up her outfit along with the brown messenger style bag across her body.

"Yes, are you Oliver Collins?" she asked.

"What can I do for you?" the man replied stepping closer towards her.

"I was hoping I could ask you a few questions," Madison said as she stood her ground.

"What kind of questions are we talking about here?" he said as he angled his head towards her even more.

Before Madison could respond, the man let out a loud curse before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her inside the house with him.

"What are you doing?" Madison yelled at him.

"Those fucking bikers are here," he growled before picking up a gun off the couch and pulling her in front of him. Madison heartbeat sped up as he headed back towards the front door with her in front of him. Why couldn't Jax have just stayed out of this like she asked him to do?

When he opened the door, Madison was surprised to see not only Jax there but also Chibs, Juice, and Tig.

"Let her go," Jax growled as he approached the house.

"What the fuck do you want?" Oliver screamed at him, but Jax just kept getting closer. "I'll blow her head off if you come any closer."

Jax froze the moment he saw Oliver lift the gun to press it against Madison's temple. Chibs let out a strangled sound as he yelled for Jax to come back.

"So you know the girl then?" Oliver asked before leaning down to whisper in Madison's ear. "You don't look like the other girls that fuck bikers."

"I'm not," she said through gritted teeth.

"Why couldn't you just be a man and come talk to me yourself? Pretty low you sending a woman to do it for you!" he barked at the men standing several feet away.

"They didn't send me. I came here on my own," Madison answered before anyone else could. The sound of a siren and the screeching of tires came a few seconds later. Everyone looked over to see Lt. Roosevelt exiting his SUV with his gun drawn.

"Release her now," he stated as he came to stand near Jax.

"Please, all I wanted to do was ask you a few questions about your involvement with SAMCRO," Madison whispered to Oliver.

"Why? So you could get me killed by the men I used to work for?" he spat at her. "I'd rather go back to prison."

Before another word could be spoken, Oliver raised the gun and brought it down hard against Madison's shoulder. He tossed her and the gun to the ground before raising his arms and placing them on his head. Roosevelt immediately ran over to handcuff him while Jax and the other men ran to Madison.

"Are you okay?" Jax practically screamed at her as he landed beside her. Chibs' hands immediately began running over her head and neck to check for any serious injuries.

"I called for an ambulance," Unser said from behind Jax who just nodded in reply to him. Madison tried to sit up, but Jax and Chibs both carefully held her down.

"Don't move, baby," Chibs whispered. "We need to make sure you didn't hurt your head when you fell."

Madison nodded at him as he gripped her right hand in between both of his.

"How's the shoulder?" Jax asked her as he ran his finger across her forehead.

"Hurts a bit," she said. "Why did you guys show up here?"

"Unser called after you got to the front door and said that he saw a suspicious car parked a few houses down. It looked like one that the Irish use," Jax explained. "We couldn't take any chances."

"How about next time, you guys try a little more finesse than just busting up in someone's yard?" Madison suggested causing the men around her to laugh.

"We weren't exactly thinking about that at the time, love," Chibs said with a smile. "All we knew was that our girl could be in danger. The ambulance is here!"

Madison just rolled her eyes in response before two paramedics came over to check her out. After establishing that she did not have a concussion, they released her.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Jax said. "I'm going to drive Madison home. Unser do you mind driving my bike back to the shop?"

"No problem, Jax. See you later, kids," Unser said as he took the bike keys from Jax. After Chibs hugged and kissed Madison goodbye, everyone headed back towards the shop and home.

After Jax led Madison through the front door, he walked them straight to the bedroom where he undressed Madison first and then himself. They both crawled into bed where Jax pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Madison quickly drifted off to sleep while Jax laid there with his mind running a million miles a minute.

_This is like Tara all over again, _he thought. _I have to protect Madison. I can't and won't let this happen again._


	12. Chapter 12

The next week passed rather slowly for Madison and Jax. Business with the club kept Jax away for most of the week. Madison spent her time divided between working with Unser and spending time with her father. The more time she spent with Chibs, the more she could understand why her mother fell in love with him. His sharp wit and sense of humor could keep anyone laughing. Meanwhile his sincerity and honesty were probably Madison's favorite qualities about him.

It was now Friday and Jax was on his way from picking up Thomas and Abel. Madison was excited to see the boys and spend the weekend with them and Jax. She was finishing up dinner when the doorbell rang. When she opened the door, a short African-American woman greeted her.

"Ms. James, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tyne Patterson, the district attorney for San Joaquin County. Could I speak to you for a few moments?"

"Sure," Madison replied as she opened the door wider for the woman to enter. She led her into the kitchen.

"I need to pull dinner out of the oven. Would you like something to drink?" Madison asked as she bent to remove the lasagna from the oven.

"No, thank you," the D.A. replied. "Ms. James, I understand that you worked for the San Diego District Attorney's office."

"Yes, I did," Madison replied as she turned to face the woman who was now sitting at the kitchen table. Madison sat across from her.

"Your boss called me, and he was under the impression you were putting in an application here. He was ready to give me a glowing recommendation," the older woman said with a smile.

"I haven't had a chance to get around to that," Madison explained.

"Are you sure it has nothing do with your ties to SAMCRO?"

"Excuse me?" Madison asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, Ms. James, you're living with Jackson Teller. He's the president of SAMCRO, and a known felon," Patterson said.

"You think I don't know that?" Madison questioned. "I'm not in the dark here, ma'am. I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Good," she replied. "Then why don't you join me at the D.A.'s office? We could use someone of your caliber there."

"That's a tempting offer, but as you put it, I have ties to SAMCRO. I'm not sure that would be the best position for me to be in. Conflict of interest, don't you think?" Madison quipped.

"I like you, Ms. James. You have fire, and believe me my office needs some fire in it right now. Tell you what, I'll give you the weekend to think about it. It might be in your best interest to at least consider my offer. I promise you that I'll do everything I can to keep your work separate from your personal life," Patterson said before standing.

"What do you mean?" Madison questioned as she also stood.

"If you were to join the D.A.'s office, we could work something out where SAMCRO is concerned," Patterson offered.

"I won't have anything to do with bringing down SAMCRO," Madison replied. "You have to understand that we're talking about the only family I have."

"I understand completely, Ms. James," Patterson said. "Just think about it. I'll contact you on Monday."

Madison nodded her head in reply before seeing Patterson out the door. Just as the woman was getting into her car, Jax pulled into the driveway. Madison swore softly to herself before heading out to the car to greet the boys.

"Maddie!" Abel shouted as he bolted out of the backseat of her car. He threw himself in her outstretched arms and kissed her soundly on the cheek. Madison chuckled as she returned his hug. When she looked up, Jax was standing at the front of the car with a sleeping Thomas in his arms. The smile on his face did nothing to hide the questions in his eyes. She smiled at him before taking Abel's hand and leading him into the house.

"Who's hungry?" she asked.

"Me!" Abel said as he bounced next to her. Madison took him into the bathroom once they got inside. While he washed his hands, Madison watched Jax place Thomas in his toddler bed across the hall. Jax quietly closed the door to Thomas' room before he moved to stand in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Everything okay?" he whispered to Madison. She nodded her head in answer before helping Abel dry his hands.

"Let's eat," she said as the three of them headed to the kitchen. After fixing their plates and beginning to eat, Thomas' cries could be heard from his room.

"I'll get him," Madison offered as she got up to get the little boy. Jax reached over and ruffled Abel's hair.

"Daddy, I'm glad Maddie is here with us," the boy said as he smiled up at his father.

"Me too," Jax replied just as Madison walked into the kitchen with Thomas in her arms. She was talking animatedly to the toddler who just smiled at her. The sight of her holding his child caused a feeling of longing to settle in Jax's chest. If only he could have this kind of life every day.

"Jax?" Madison asked causing him to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked if Tara mixes his juice with water," Madison said as she held Thomas' sippy cup.

"Yeah, she does," he replied as he watched her move around the kitchen. After she made sure Thomas was settled and eating, she sat back down to finish her dinner. She and Abel chatted back and forth for the next few minutes while Jax watched and listened. After dinner, Jax took the boys to the bathroom for their baths while Madison cleaned up the kitchen. Just as she finished, Abel and Thomas came in to tell her goodnight. She gave them both kisses and hugs before they went running to their bedrooms so Jax could tuck them in. While Jax took care of tucking them in, Madison went into the bedroom she shared with Jax and changed into her pajamas and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she came back into the bedroom, Jax was shirtless and propped up on the pillows in the bed. He watched her as she made her way to her side of the bed and crawled under the covers with him. He opened his arms so she could lay with him. Once Madison was all snuggled up to him, she looked up at him.

"You've been exceptionally quiet tonight. Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Why was the District Attorney here?" he returned looking at the ceiling.

"She was offering me a job," Madison whispered while she watched his reaction. The only difference she noticed was the deep breath he took.

"What did you say?"

"I told her I would think about it. She's supposed to call me on Monday," Madison said. "Jax, look at me."

He didn't at first, but after a moment he turned to look down at her.

"I won't take the job if you don't want me to," she said. "But she did tell me that she would do her best to keep my personal life and my job separate."

"Maddie, all I want is for you to be happy. I would never keep you from doing something that you wanted to do. If you want to take this job, then do it. I'll support you 100%," Jax said as he traced his fingertips across her cheek.

"Jax, you have to know that I would do anything for you. But, I can't cover up and lie for the club," Madison said as tears filled her eyes. "If I take this job, then I have to be honest or it'll all mean nothing."

"I understand," he said. "I was watching you with the boys tonight, and all I could think about was that I want this all the time. I want us to be a family. You, me, the boys, and maybe even a few more little Tellers."

"That's what I want too," Madison said as she leaned up to kiss him. "We'll make this work."

"I know," Jax replied before he reached over and turned off the lamp beside the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review this fic! I'm having the best time writing it. **

**FYI—This chapter is going to skip ahead about 6 months. **

**Enjoy!**

"How are you feeling, lass?" Chibs asked his daughter as he watched her rock a sleeping Thomas in the rocking chair next to his crib.

"Good," she whispered before placing a gentle kiss to the top of Thomas' head. She carefully got up and put the sleeping toddler in his crib. Chibs followed her out and into the kitchen. Madison stopped in front of the refrigerator and rubbed at her lower back.

"You're hurting," Chibs stated before he came behind her and used his hands to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Thank you," Madison whispered as she braced her hands against the refrigerator.

"You need to rest," Chibs said as he brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders.

"Dad, I'm fine," Madison said with a smile as she turned back around to face him. Her smile caused her dimples to stand out against her cheeks. Chibs couldn't help but return her smile causing his own dimples to pop.

"Maddie!" an excited Abel shouted as he walked through the front door with Jax right behind him.

"Hey, baby," Madison whispered as she bent down to hug him. "Don't get too loud. Thomas is sleeping."

"Ok," he whispered before climbing into one of the kitchen chairs. "Guess what?"

"What?" Madison said as she sat beside him.

"Daddy said that we get to help you paint!" Abel said excitedly.

"He did, did he?" Madison replied before sending a smile in Jax's direction.

"Yes, Mrs. Teller. I told him that it wasn't healthy for you or the baby to be around the paint fumes and that we men would have to paint the nursery," Jax said as he leaned down to press a kiss to Madison's temple as his hand went to rub her swollen belly.

In the past six months, a lot had changed in the Teller household. Madison turned down Patterson's proposal after a visit from Eli Roosevelt. Unser had mentioned to him that Madison had been propositioned by Patterson. Eli came by the house and explained to Madison that Patterson had a personal vendetta against the club, and that she had been after him to help her bring Jax and SAMCRO down. It was a no-brainer for Madison to turn down the offer when Patterson called her. Since then, Madison had been working closely with Ally Lowen. They had taken on several high profile cases together as well as some cases involving the club.

Five months ago, Jax asked Madison to marry him. He told her that he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and that there was no point in waiting when he was this certain. Madison readily agreed and they married a few weeks later.

Four months ago, Madison discovered she was pregnant. She and Jax were both surprised considering they hadn't intentionally gotten pregnant. Nevertheless, they were both very happy about the new addition to their family as were the rest of the SAMCRO members.

One month ago, they found out they were having a daughter. Jax cried at the doctor's office when the lab tech told them they were having a baby girl. Madison just laughed and held his hand. Her big, bad biker was a softy at heart and his little girl already had him in tears.

"You ready to take a nap?" Jax asked her as he kneaded her shoulders. Madison nodded her head at him.

"I'll hang out with Abel," Chibs said as he watched his daughter and son-in-law leave the kitchen. It warmed his heart to think of Jax as his son now. He never would have thought this would happen, but Madison brought about so many wonderful changes in their world. Part of him still couldn't believe that he had missed out on so much of her life. But at the same time, he knew that if she had grown up around SAMCRO then her life would have turned out very differently.

_Meanwhile_

"I don't care what you have to do! I want SAMCRO!" Tyne Patterson screamed at the man sitting across from her.

"You know good and well I can't just kill one of them," Barosky barked at her.

"Then don't kill one of them," Patterson shot back.

"What?" he asked.

"You go after their family, and they will unravel at the seams," Patterson said.

"You want me to go after their women and children?" Barosky asked.

"Yes," Patterson said. "Starting with Madison Teller."


End file.
